Correct Choice
by KenKress
Summary: In this life it is said that the most important thing is love, but what happens if your best friend tells you that your partner likes nothing? "I'm not willing to let Kyle get enough of me." When love ends a great friendship, the pain and suffering that this gender, because the right decision hurts, there is always someone hurt in a love triangle.
1. Discovery

**Hello, How are you doing ?, Now that I have time and a relatively good computer, I come with a new story, which I hope you like.**

 **Warning: There may be some mistakes and that is because this story is being translated.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1.**

Kyle had been in love with Cartman for several years, he was someone quite discreet because of what he normally did not show and therefore no one else knew, except for one for one person, his "super best friend" Stan, the yes he knew of that secret crush that the redhead had for the chestnut, although not for that reason it had been something that he liked to hear from him.

It was a secret, but, although the others did not notice, the dark-haired man was someone who knew the chestnut tree quite a lot, he could say that they both got along really well, although of course, it was not something they showed much in public, mainly because they both knew that being very close could happen things they preferred to leave between them.

No one knew, but the dark-haired man had been dating the chestnut tree for a while, although from the beginning of their relationship this had remained a secret for others, because although at that time there was already more "freedom" for homosexuals at that time. small town, the social attitude of the inhabitants and personality of the chestnut who hated the idea of admitting being gay, did not allow them to talk about their relationship, besides that at the beginning of their relationship he already knew the feelings of his friend, something so that, speaking, he risked not only losing the chestnut but also his best friend.

The relationship between the two began in a somewhat strange way for both of them, although the first one to confess his feeling was the dark-haired man somewhat worried about the fear he felt when he heard his friend's feelings, he did not want him to take Cartman away, although, really He did not know who had been in love with the chestnut tree for a long time. He felt that in his case it was true love, in addition to the fact that the way the redhead had told him his feelings had not pleased him at all, as he seemed to doubt.

 **Flashback**

Out of nowhere his best friend had asked him to go urgently to his house, because there was something very important that he wanted to talk to him, in his tone the clear concern was noticed and perhaps some fear in his voice and as it was Kyle, there was no way to refuse what he wanted, so without complaint I agree to go, he walked calmly to his friend's home asking himself, What was that important thing he wanted to talk to him about? It didn't seem to be something that had to do with anything at school.

It was somewhat late and there was a bit of fog on the street, the place felt quite cold since they were in the winter season and although the cold was already normal in that town of Colorado he was sure that they were at least 15 ℃ below zero, he could only sigh, he had forgotten to take a scarf with him, he had to hurry to get with Kyle, maybe he could stay that night because he felt that if he went out again he would end up freezing.

When he arrived at the house of the redhead he knocked on the door calmly, waiting for someone to open, it would probably be his mother, but he begged to hurry to finally put aside the cold that was out there, because he noticed that it was beginning to snow and did not want getting sick, the door opened revealing the woman I mentioned that Kyle had asked him to go, so it allowed him to pass, which he thanked.

 _Kyle is in his room, Stan._

When he got that answer, he only nodded slightly before heading to the redhead's room up the stairs with some fatigue, until he reached the room of this by taking the knob to open the door of the room finding Kyle lying face down kicking childishly, so he closed the door again, approaching the bed somewhat worried about him, after all he was his friend.

 _I'm already here Kyle, what's going on?_

The room was completely silent for just over a minute, before the opponent turned to see him slowly with slightly watery eyes, it seemed that something really tormented him and that only worried him and after only a little more time he sat on the bed looking at him nervously, looking everywhere as if he did not know what he should say at that moment.

 _Stan, I ..._

The redhead had looked down and seemed too nervous of whatever was going through his mind, he knew Kyle well enough to know that it was surely something really terrible, since he usually did not have a hard time saying things no matter how bad they were, It was definitely something he really didn't want to talk about, he greatly appreciated his friend's trust.

 _Stan ... I ... like someone ..._

Was that all? He did not understand, what was wrong with it? He knew that before the redhead had fallen in love with other people, it had never been a bad thing for him, so, right now he did not understand why he was behaving So for something so ... common, it took me a while to analyze why he could be that way, maybe it wasn't the fact of being in love, if not, who his best friend would have fallen in love with.

 _It can't be that bad Ky, tell me, who is the person you like?_

Curiosity began to invade him inevitably, he really wanted to know who was the person who was making his best friend suffer and is that maybe he could help him and give him his support so that that would not make him feel so bad, because the redhead was the perfect prospect of boyfriend, he was cute, intelligent and kind, sure it was only because of the fear of being rejected, but he was sure that he could fall in love with whoever proposed.

 _I like ... Cartman ... Eric Cartman ... He likes me ..._

When he heard what his friend said he was in total shock, the words did not come out of his mouth and he did not know how he should react to such a thing, what was it that he liked Cartman ?, it had to be a joke , an absurd joke on his part, it was nonsense, they both could not like the ass.

I try to keep my composure, calm and some seriousness on his face, even though for some reason he felt betrayed by his best friend, he was between hurt and angry, but he didn't want to prove it, so he just let out a sigh , it is clear that he did not want his best friend and Eric to start dating for what was surely no more than a silly whim, because yes, he considered that it was impossible for his best friend to be in love with the chestnut as he was.

 _He can't like you, he doesn't like you because he hates you._

His voice was serious for a moment, anger could be noticed slightly in his tone, but he soon realized that fact and abruptly relaxed his face by gently patting the redhead's back so as not to look suspicious, settling at his side because he really didn't want to hurt his best friend, but he didn't want to lose the chestnut either.

His idea was not to betray his friend, nor did he want to hurt him, but it was impossible for him to feel anything for Cartman, he did not know him enough since he was fighting with him and they were not so close either, so he did not avoid distrusting him , and even if he really liked it, it only made the situation worse because he didn't plan on letting Eric even go, even if it was Kyle.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **I must admit that this chapter has been somewhat short, but as it will be a somewhat long story there is nothing to worry about, because there will be many more chapters, some longer, some shorter, but all giving more plot to the story.**


	2. What Kenny knows

**Hey, it's finally come for those who were crying, if I came back from the infra ... oh no, that was not, well here the second chapter of this story I hope, do not dislike them.**

* * *

 **EPISODE 2.**

It was time for the break and as always the 4 friends were together, sitting on one of the benches of the institute, none paid special attention to something specific, although the black-haired man could notice the slight looks that the redhead would occasionally throw at the chestnut while he was eating, which was definitely bothering him.

I saw the chestnut with whom he had been eating a salad with disgust for a few months now, certainly anyone would notice what that was costing him a lot since apparently he hated such insipid things, he would normally eat sweets or fried foods, but as The Inter-American football championship was approaching the chestnut man sought to "keep fit".

Of course, he didn't care about the weight of his partner and he thought that nobody on the team was even worried since he was in the defense and so he could easily help with his body, although mainly it seemed to him that he He looked pretty with his round, plump face, made him adorable.

 _You know, if you don't like it, you shouldn't eat it._

At last the redhead had said something, although the disgust of the older man who faced him was soon noticed with a serious and direct look that obviously he could not endure long until he ended up diverting her looking at her slightly blushed food, showing that annoying facet of girl in love

 _Do not get into this Jewish._

He laughed slightly at his response because he somehow felt that his best friend deserved those words of his beloved chestnut, although he soon saw Kyle's face calm down, he knew that he would tell him something else and as always, he would seek to have his full attention How annoying it was that he did that all the time since that day, he wasn't even a little discreet in his eyes.

 _You should..._

She didn't think about it for another moment and didn't even let him finish speaking before interrupting him quickly so as not to allow him to continue with it, he wasn't stupid enough to allow him to get more into her boyfriend's life, so the looks of his companions landed on him strangely.

 _Ky, I don't think it's something you can understand, I say at least I understand that I want to be more effective in the field._

It was the only thing he said looking at this and sideways watching the chestnut while taking a little of his apple juice and it is that no one could question that he could understand the chestnut much better than Kenny or ... Kyle, mainly because they were both on the same football team and well, he was her boyfriend.

And as he looked sideways at the brown, he noticed a slight smile on his face, probably mocking, he knew that he had somehow found it funny, unlike him, the best friend of the redhead who told him something like that so seriously and as If nothing, although of course I could end up giving you a few clues of what was happening.

 _I'll go throw this, now I'll be back._

He had realized what he had said, rather, how he had said it, he really said it because of an emotional reaction, but he didn't want to get in trouble with his best friend and end up fighting with him, so he thought the best option for now was to flee from there for a moment and a "little" suspicious way would be to simply throw something away.

When he got up the blond did the same thing by making a sign and continued walking without saying anything while they both went in the direction of the garbage dump, of course he did not want to leave the redhead alone with his beloved chestnut, although he had no other left after what He had done, now he was waiting for what his friend could say, because he knew that he would say something, otherwise he would not have followed him.

 _I think you've been a bit obvious Stanley._

Very rarely did he call him by his name and he knew he was doing it in the form of a mockery because, although he had wanted to keep it a secret, the blonde did know about the strange relationship they had, although the way he found out the blond was not something he really liked to remember, mainly because it had been something really awkward.

 **Flashback**

A game was approaching so the team trained harder and for much longer, although daily the chestnut and the same remained training a little longer than the others, as partners and friends, anyone would think that they supported each other with something so important nearby and although it wasn't quite a lie, it wasn't the complete truth either.

His training lasted a little longer than expected that day, although none really cared about the tiredness or how late it was, but if sweat was annoying, his teammates had been going to their homes for a long time for a while and surely there was no one else in school than them 2.

Exhausted they went to the dressing rooms because they needed to take a shower, they both knew each other perfectly, so they never had problems seeing themselves naked or something like that although, as they normally showered separately because although they were already dating at the time none of them felt that it was Time to be a pervert with your partner.

At the end of the shower they both dressed together and at times they talked quietly, as they were both in love they had enough confidence and as always the chestnut did not keep a word in front of him and he said it all, although at times his way of doing it caused him thanks to the raven who only smiled or gave a little laugh at the jokes of this.

 _... And while I was going to the bus stop I met the Jew, I don't know what is happening to him lately but he behaves very strangely, he seemed not to want to bother me and as if he was trying to be more friendly ..._

The dark-haired man, although with a smile on his face he didn't want to hear more about his best friend from his partner's mouth, of course he wanted it, but he hated to talk about the redhead as if nothing was being with him, more knowing that his friend was equally in love with him, because somehow he could understand what Kyle was trying to do by behaving that way with the opposite and that really annoyed him.

In order to interrupt him from continuing to mention Kyle at that moment he approached him enough to end up clashing both of their lips quietly, he wanted the chestnut to think only of him, that he could only see him and achieve it, although then this He could get angry at the nonsense he would do later, because he knew it would be easier to please his boyfriend than to beat his friend.

It was not the first time they kissed, but it was one of the few times when the raven was the one who started with the kiss and normally nothing would have happened, if it were not because in the room of nothing there was a slight shout of surprise and then a somewhat loud laugh followed by annoying words.

 _Wow, I knew you two got along pretty well, but this is another level of "honey," heh, heh._

His blond friend, who had appeared out of nowhere, made fun of them and that was clearly annoying for the 2 present who for a moment remained in shock leaving them in that awkward position, although it was also something quite embarrassing so to speak and that is the less indicated person, king of the perverts had seen them kissing as if nothing in the middle of the school locker room, that was something terrible, to the point that even Cartman would not wish it on his worst enemy ... or May be.

 _I can understand that they love each other a lot and give kisses, but ha ha, did they want to "do it" here?_

From the words spoken by the blond on both of their faces a slight blush caused by shame was shown, they understood why he said it that way and that since they had just taken a shower they had not dressed at all, the brown had no shirt and the Dark-haired was still without pants, and of course that was enough to think of another type of situation more private.

In the end I have no choice but to explain the situation to the blond, because, even if they tried to lie, it had been too obvious, of course, after a few laughs and jokes, I accept it and promised not to say anything, of course, but not before asking indecent questions like the typical " _Who goes up?_ "

 **End of flashback**

* * *

 **It's a short thing, isn't it, but don't worry, for now it's "enough", see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Despair

**Hey, Hello ... although it seems that nobody has liked this story ... But hey ... I will keep trying.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3.**

At his age he had to admit that it was much easier to express his feelings on paper than in words and right now he wanted to have someone with whom to vent his feelings, but he had no one to do it with, rather, no I felt confident telling anyone what was going on at the time.

He thought about it for a long time, but he always saw difficulties, if he accepted and talked with Kenny about his problems with Kyle, he would probably make fun of him, because he knew it was a bit of an idiot to compete with your best friend for someone's love, but He truly loved Cartman and didn't want to let him go, which made him feel really in conflict with himself.

And he also questioned the idea of talking to his beloved chestnut, although there was not much way to do it without telling him why, because he was her boyfriend, which would eventually tell him that Kyle felt something for him and although he didn't see it The idea that the chestnut tree left him did not like him in the least possible.

He felt heavy, tired of everything and that idea, but it kept tormenting him, thinking that everything would be easier if he were not Kyle's friend or Cartman's boyfriend, but for himself he was selfish and did not want to leave his partner , but he also didn't want to lose his best friend of a lifetime.

At that moment he only wanted one thing, to be spoiled and spoiled by his beloved boyfriend, he would give anything to know that, if he told him that Kyle had feelings towards the east, he would say that he only loved him and would not change him for any Jewish redhead from Jersey, although this was his best friend.

 _I hate you Kyle._

In his heart, love for Eric was the first thing, what he loved and cared for most, of course he liked the friendship he had with Kyle, he felt they were getting along well, but despite that his heart asked the chestnut for him and for at that moment the redhead caused a great feeling of disgust in his stomach, even if he tried to avoid it.

He wonders why? Why all the damn people in the fucking world had to be his best friend who fell in love with Eric? Were there not more than 7 million in the world? Why the fuck? Did she have to fall in love with her pretty boyfriend?

At that time he hated everything, everyone, he hated the idea of losing his beloved boyfriend because of his best friend and it didn't matter everything his friend did or said, he knew it was a mistake and he would show him that he , his best friend was not wrong, he would do anything, but he would not let Kyle free.

He had to find a way to talk seriously with his best friend on the subject, it was the best solution for all this, he would be in charge of convincing him that it was a mistake or that his feelings were simply confused, although of course, he had nothing to say that it was a boyfriend of Eric, because he knew that there was 2 or his beloved left him or not left but they cut his eggs at midnight for betraying her boyfriend's confidence.

I am looking for a better answer for what I should do, because, although I was angry about this situation, I did not want to hurt Kyle, so whether I wanted to or not the most feasible thing for him was to talk to his friend and make him reflect, it would be easy to do it. Note that this was nonsense and in a few days or weeks I would tell you about your relationship with the chestnut so that these things did not happen again.

He pressed his lips with some force for a few minutes when he reached the door of Kyle's house and after much thought at the end he knocked on the door, he couldn't help it, if he postponed it he could ruin everything and so in seconds the door opened meeting his friend's mother, whom he only asked about the redhead.

 _Oh, Kyle is in his room, go ahead Stan._

Upon hearing that, he simply thanked the woman and decided to enter the house by going directly to his "best friend" room, trying not to hesitate, knowing that this was the most peaceful way to end all that, calmly. I knock on the door before entering and see him sitting in front of the computer.

 _Hi Kyle ..._

I greet his best friend with a smile that he had to admit, it was a fake thing, but it didn't matter because that day he would end up with all that farce of his crush on Cartman, who was sure his friend was just confusing with love, because from hate to love he didn't There was no fucking step.

 _Stan? What are you doing here? I thought we'd see each other in 2 hours._

Of course, his friend was notoriously confused because in 2 more hours the 4 were going to go to the mall to buy a new video game, but it was clear that he was not there for a simple game, because right now there was something much more important than Wast of Warcraft.

 _Kyle, it's been almost a month and a half since you told me you liked Cartman. Have you thought about that yet?_

I calmly ask him while he was recharging on the wall, because he thought he should give his best friend a chance to tell him that he had already realized that what he felt for the brown was not love, but what he answered clearly It was not what I expected.

 _Yes, I did it and now I firmly know that I like Cartman, that's all, I know that what I feel is real._

The way in which his friend spoke seemed to say that he was completely aware of his decision about his crush and perhaps it was because of that and the seriousness in his face that he felt really upset about it, it definitely did not seem that there was a nonviolent alternative against his friend.

* * *

 **I know, very badly, but here I will leave it this time, stay with the intrigue of what will happen in the next chapter.**


	4. Intentions

**Well, well, here is the long awaited and great fourth chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

The redhead's words about his crush really affected him, how could he speak with such certainty about how he felt about the chestnut tree? It had hurt him to think that his best friend was betraying him by feeling that way about his boyfriend, even if he did not know about his relationship with him, making him feel even sick for it.

He did not want, rather, did not intend to allow that to happen, rather, he would not let the redhead try to take his place as the partner of his beloved chestnut, even if he said it with that security and calm, his words could not be true and if They really were, right now they were going to finish all that silly illusion.

 _Kyle ... You and I have known each other for a long time, we are both ... Best friends since preschool ..._

The tone of voice was serious, mostly cold and did not look the opposite since it was really hurting to do so, he could not act as a friend giving him advice, but maybe that was the best, he had to talk about it as a rival I really couldn't accept that something happened with them both.

 _... However, although I have great appreciation for you, I don't ... I can't accept the one you like Cartman._

He really questioned that it was a good idea to mention that he was dating the chestnut tree, so for now he wanted to find a way out by persuading his best friend so he wouldn't have to say anything unnecessary, begging him to understand, because if he wouldn't leave him without ideas.

The room was silent for a long time, the tension in the air was notoriously heavy, apparently neither of them knew well what to say, one did not want to ruin the friendship they had and the other did not know what it was to say at the words of the raven.

 _Why don't you accept it ...?, I like Eric, you can't tell me something like that, I ... I can't change what I feel, I want it._

Eric? Had he heard, quite the contrary, had he just called him by his name on his face? The black-haired frown frowned angrily and some frustration, how was it possible that he was daring to call Your partner by his first name? He still didn't earn that right!

He sighed heavily, trying to remain calm and serious about everything in that tense moment between them, he did not want to talk about it anymore since he knew that if his beloved chestnut found out that someone wiser of his relationship would probably end with him, he definitely did not want that Kyle had even the slightest chance of having his beloved.

 _Look, maybe you're not getting it but, think things through, that Eric Cartman, the guy who hates Jews, more if they are redheads and Jersey, he's not for you, he doesn't like boys like you understand that he will hurt you, I don't want you to suffer ..._

He did not want to insult him, so he tried to speak as far away as possible from his feelings at the time, although he had to admit that it was something really complicated for him and simply tried to keep serious so that he saw that he spoke very realistically, showing a Slight grimace at the end to show even better that I was really worrying about him.

 _In that case I will change his way of thinking to like him, so he won't hurt me ..._

Change it?, no, no and no more, it was annoying that he was saying that so calmly, clearly his chestnut would not change just because the redhead asked for it, even if he tried and there was the test, when you love someone you don't judge, you don't try to change it, you accept it, that's what he had done and that's why he was now next to the chestnut.

 _Kyle, for you are already joking, you cannot go through life saying that you hate someone and the next day to say that you love him, it makes no sense, you are just getting confused ..._

He responded looking to change the subject, he really needed his friend to realize that this was nothing more than nonsense, a pathetic and stupid whim on his part, but his frown kept frowning, he wanted the redhead to tell him that it was a damn joke and stop saying that he liked the chestnut once and for all, because he did not know how much he would endure before releasing the bomb.

His hands were fists right now and even his mouth was puckered by the frustration he felt at the time, Kyle didn't even know Eric to say he liked it so insistently! If it was Kenny or Butters I understood , because at least they know him better than him! On the contrary, he had no right to fall in love with him!

 _Well, I like him, that's what I feel in my heart, I like it, I'm completely in love with him._

What was he in love with ...?, No, that could not be true, so the raven under his eyes quite bleak for a moment, it seemed that the redhead did not plan to really give up, he did not leave many options, but without more simply sighing smiling slightly more calmly to see the security of his friend.

 _I see ... If so, then I will not complain, the heart is not something that can be managed, he chooses who he sees most suitable, and also ... They say that opposites will attract, right?_

Although he showed a calm smile, it was nothing more than a mask, even with that he would not allow anything to happen between them, but for now he only had to control himself and stay "calm" so as not to raise suspicion on the part of the opponent until he could find a way to end With this annoying situation.

Pretending to understand him, smiling falsely in the face of the opposite and convincing him that his crush was fine, although he knew that all that was a lie, he had prepared himself not to explode if that happened, so he could do nothing but pretend a little more in front of him .

 _So Ky? Go change, it's almost time for us to leave, we don't want to make the boys wait._

He mentioned that they would meet Eric and Kenny in the mall in a while and since the "good" friends they were couldn't make their friends wait, he had to behave as usual, like a good boy, like the good friend he was, although now he was clear about the intentions of the redhead towards her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Well, here ends the fourth chapter, I would say something like the end is near, but... lie, there is still a lot to explode and more because the next chapter will be... Special!**


	5. What happened with Cartman

**And as I had said in the previous chapter, here we will see something that I consider to be special because I did not plan to treat it in history, but an old comment made me think that it would be necessary to clarify some things in history.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5.**

Having fallen in love with the hippie took him a little by surprise, he was not in his plans to conquer the world, but he didn't do anything about it, he was not very in love and maybe because of that he had some respect for love, for him it was something special and probably the only thing he would never destroy, because he really cared, even if he showed that he hated everyone.

He was not really the type of person who showed that kind of emotions easily, it was not that he did not want, rather, it was that he had a constant fear of being hurt by the other person, more if it was one of his friends, he He liked to keep that pathetic bond and probably when he controlled the world they would keep them close, well maybe not so close to Kalh.

It had seemed a little strange to fall in love with him, although it was not because he was a man or his friend, he accepted all kinds of love, but it seemed odd since he was not exactly the most feminine of the group as the redhead would be and neither was he more fucking like Kenny, it had to be said that probably of all his friends, the one who was relatively normal was Stan, and that is why it was very difficult for him to accept such confusing feelings.

Several times he wondered about it lying in bed, but somehow it was logical for him, Stan was someone kind, had supported him in several crazy things and had a lot of fun together, eventually he was a reliable moral support, more After that first big defeat in the championship last year, he had to admit that he had really felt bad since he couldn't do more, but Stan had been there, giving him his shoulder, supporting and encouraging him.

His friend was not really ugly, his body had enough musculature, normal when you are 17 and you practice American, although that was not his case, he had a kind and somewhat angelic face for the lack of wrinkles to get angry, his white complexion and Blue eyes, along with his black hair make him flashy and clear, is someone very mature for his age, is what the girls will say "a good prospect of husband."

The raven was really striking and therefore a popular boy, although in spite of that he had not changed at all, they were still friends and coming together, certainly they were no longer children, but the pranks had not stopped and between them nothing had really changed , that was something that although he did not tell him he was glad, because he had to admit that it was in large part that he kept that curious group together and well, currently it did not bother him.

And as for Stan's relationship with romance, it was notoriously conflicting, because after his last return and breakup with Wendy's whore, he definitely moved away from romance, although this time he was less affected, something that somehow Glad his friends, it was a bit strange on his part, but since his personality did not change, it seemed to be somewhat unimportant.

Eric thought how long that crush would last, he hoped that not much since he did not want those feelings to end up interfering with his friendship with the raven or his plans for world domination, however, apparently it was not going to be so easy, so it was every time who fell in love, he was the kind of people who liked to live love to the fullest, even if he didn't want it consciously.

However, one day out of nowhere at his door the dark-haired man appeared, not only surprised him because that day they had no plans to meet, but also because he is doing a temperature of at least -20 bueno and well ... It was 10: 30 pm, he had to say that he had a hard time finding the explanation for such a confusing situation at his door.

 _Hi Eric ... Can we talk?_

It was strange that one of his friends called him by name and more in that situation, where the boy in front of him kept shaking, but seemed determined to talk to him, so he could only assume that something urgent had happened, maybe Someone had died or one of his companions had been injured, he did not know, so I let him pass.

I take him to his room without saying too much, while the black-haired man was still shaking when he walked and immediately arrived, maybe because of his crush he went to his closet and took one of the towels and some of the clothes that Stan had ever left there after one of his pajamas or night meetings as they were called to sound more ... masculine.

 _Dry and change, I don't want you to wet my room._

It was what he said seriously, although he really felt a little worried because his partner got sick, although he did not know if it was for love or just because he did not want Stan to miss team training because of him, it would be a problem having the next championship so close.

I hope it changed, although when he began to take off his shirt he had a bad feeling, it was very likely that he would end up having problems for it, so he thought about turning around to eliminate temptation, but it would be too obvious for what to release a sigh and give a short warning left the room and went to the kitchen, where he served two cups of hot chocolate for both of them and returned, with something like that only hospitality would be seen from him, nothing that could give a clue about his feelings.

 _Take and tell me, what happens?_

I question while he offered the cup, on the contrary, noticing how his clothes had ended up in his basket, although that really did not bother him, he used to end there every time his friends stayed, so he did not care and he sat down next to his partner who was in bed, looking a little thoughtful and good, he was no longer trembling that made him a little happy.

 _Eric... This is a really serious issue, so I would like you not to make fun when I tell you, because I can assure you for my physical integrity that I am not kidding..._

That warning made him have more doubts than he already had regarding this whole situation, he really did not understand what was happening to his friend and his seriousness in saying all that did not help him, made him feel for some reason Little concerned with all this, he began to wait for a news of high magnitude.

 _Well, I'll try it because it's about you, but if it's too ridiculous, you know I can't help it._

He commented with sincerity, he could try, but he would not pretend that he was not funny if he was stupid, he was unable to pretend compassion or something, but apparently his partner accepted that since he showed a slight smile at the response and sighed before talk again.

 _What happens is that I've noticed something, I'm in love..._

For the chestnut those words were as if they threw a bucket of ice water that news came to him, it was not what he expected and more than laughing he felt a little pain, it was not something he wanted to hear from the person he liked, so all he did was nod, he shouldn't be weak at that moment, that would not be good, he should support his friend in that ... Or at least he wanted to do that.

 _And why do I care?_

Question tilting his head, trying to look confused, rather he did not understand why the raven was telling him that, to tell Kyle or Kenny, there he had those bitches to listen to his "romantic" encounters, he preferred to be the Last to find out about those things, it would be less painful, but no, fate must hate him to bring the boy he liked here to tell him that he had found someone who met his loving expectations.

 _That's ... Because it has to do with you._

The confusion became real when he heard that, because he didn't understand how something like that could have something to do with him, it didn't make any sense, the only way would be for the person he liked to feel something for him ... But he doubted it completely, it wasn't that there were no girls who had asked him out, but he didn't think any of those superficial ones were the opposite style.

 _You see ... What I'm trying to tell you is that I like someone, that someone is a guy you know well, he's a bit weird, but I really think he would be the perfect person to be with me ... That's why I came ... I planned to ignore this feeling, but I can't seem to do it ..._

The chestnut listened with some impatience, confused by the whole situation, but more than anything he was a little curious and based on his words he tried to find out who that person he liked, had discarded the girls when he mentioned that he was a boy and it had to be someone I knew, maybe ... Kalh.

 _... I don't want to be far from the person I love, that's why ... Eric, I like you, it's more I'm in love with you and I want you to go out with me! It's not a joke of any kind, I'm serious. .._

He kept his thoughts, but still listening, on the contrary, until now he knew he was a boy, that he knew well, who the hippie didn't want to be far from, if he liked me, that wasn't a joke ... And exactly a few seconds later he realized the boy's words in front of him, making his face show a slight blush and some surprise.

 _That I what?!_

Questioned with complete confusion, it had taken a little longer to analyze what was said by his companion, it was something he did not expect at all and was quite confused, trying to think more clearly, but could not, his mind went blank a few seconds, although the trance disappeared when the raven spoke again.

 _I like Eric Cartman and I want you to date me as my romantic partner, because I'm in love with you and I don't want to let you go! And I'm not kidding._

He almost goes blank again when he doesn't know what it was he should answer, but he just sighed, trying to calm down and looked at him seriously, wasn't it a joke? How likely was he that Stan, the guy, liked it? boy who also liked?, probably not many and that is why he felt a little distrustful, he did not want this to end up being a joke of the Jew or the poor.

 _In that case ... Kiss me._

That order seems to have paralyzed the dark-haired man whose face was almost completely colored, but, although nervously nodded slightly, he kept distrusting him but wondered if he would be able to do it, however the closer he did not avoid feeling a little uneasy and shame, so he closed his eyes with some fear, although in the end he ended up feeling the opposite lips on his own paralyzing him.

It was a pretty strange feeling to be kissed by another man and more if you like it, but he made no move, at least until Stan broke away looking quite embarrassed, although that created an intense silence and tension between them, who did not know what to do or say, but he was Eric Cartman, it seemed true what he had said so, he wouldn't leave it that way.

 _I like you too Stan, so ... Go out with me._

I mention showing some seriousness, but the sincerity in his words was noticeable, in fact, it was likely that the raven was already confident with the kiss because it was obvious that the brunette did not kiss with anyone, likewise the happiness in the The other boy's face.

 _Are you serious Eric?_

He made an offended signal at the question as a joke, how dare he not believe him when he said something so fag with a smile? But hey, he didn't blame him, nor would he trust himself with something like that, if it was he could be a rather cruel joke.

 _I have no reason to lie to you, Marsh, I just want one thing ... I'm not yet ready to "get out of the closet," okay? So let's keep this between us, do you think it's a secret relationship?_

The question was simple and he hoped that the opposite might doubt, but he did not, it seemed that he expected such a request, well, he was one of the people who knew him best, it made sense that he did so so he just smiled for it, it seemed that it was his lucky day, it had really been a rare moment, but he was a little happy for all that.

That day began that curious relationship, but he had to say that he loved it, because Stan was a good boy, he could almost say that he was the perfect boyfriend, he was kind, attentive, sweet and notoriously very affectionate, he listened at all times and although I was afraid to regret giving him his confidence the same raven was gradually gaining his candor.

Occasionally they went out together "as friends", publicly they were not affectionate, but none bothered them, because it was not like they did not know each other, they talked about sports, video games and remembered old times, but when they got home, mainly to his did get a little more sweet, especially the shorter one, who loved to cuddle and be cuddled, but that was sweet so he never complained.

Something curious was that one day out of nowhere Stan seemed to get him more than normal, he didn't take off and kissed him outside the house, although in relatively private places, he seemed a little more possessive, but that didn't really bother him, he was also a little jealous, although he said it with words it seemed that the raven showed it with actions.

There were also other things that seemed curious or rather strange, since out of nowhere the kindness of the redhead seemed to increase with him, he insulted him less and it had to be said that that began to worry him, making him feel a little distrustful of him and therefore I try Ask Stan, but he only mentioned that the Jew was trying to fulfill his New Year's purpose and be more kind to everyone, which is why I don't pay too much attention to his actions.

But with each good thing something bad comes, it was the balance of the world and that day I arrived, he had stayed up late training with his partner, although in the field he was a very important partner, there was nothing left so they had gone to shower, that day they planned to go to eat at his house and maybe watch some movies, after all it was Saturday and it would be nice to be able to spend time alone and maybe get the next step.

Everything seemed to be going well, they had showered, they were talking about nonsense and a half as usual when Stan kissed him, they were alone so he didn't care and he corresponded without paying much attention, when as if it were a curse Kenny appeared out of nowhere To this he began to say a lot of idiocy that didn't help to make him feel happy.

That day he noticed that he must be more careful about what he was doing, mainly because the son of a bitch Kenny had been fucking them with his courtship, he just didn't kill the joto because he hoped he wouldn't speak unless he wanted to lose the balls, besides that they could be considered to be relatively good friends.

It was a martyrdom to get rid of Kenny's pervert who kept asking questions about our relationship, mainly with a sexual nature, at times he felt like hitting him, but he restrained himself from doing so and ended up giving him a few dollars as long as he left them in peace for the rest of the day, that as poor as the blond is, I end up accepting.

He could say that it had been the worst day of his life at Stan's side, although it was not his birthday, but Kenny could definitely ruin even the most beautiful of his days, but he gave equal importance and went to his house for dinner and watch movies, all according to plan, except going to second base because the poor fucking made that uncomfortable for both of us.

And now I was there, in the cinema of the shopping center, because that day they had planned to buy a video game and yes they had done it, although later the Jew took out the idea of going to see a movie, which the poor support, for What the 4 of us ended up entering the cinema, the movie was supposed to be horror, but, although at first I came to feel something it soon became predictable and it bored you.

He could say that he wanted to go home and be close to the heating, but the only relatively good thing was that being a horror movie in the cinema the place was mostly dark, which helped to take his partner's hand , who had sat beside him and was taking her in the dark, yes, with that it could already be considered a good day for him.

* * *

 **And there ends this magnificent chapter where we find out how Cartman and Stan started dating and summarize a bit about some circumstances of the previous chapters, look forward to the next one.**


	6. Concerns

**It hasn't been long, huh? I'm glad to be back soon to keep you from waiting, but it's not good to talk too much, I leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6.**

They had gone to see their friends at the time previously agreed by the 4 boys, they were still in winter and it was quite cold, but for them, mainly for the chestnut that video game was very important, Stan knew very well that his beloved had been waiting with eagerness for that title and of course, he could not refuse to accompany him, but as always to avoid raising any rare suspicion on the part of someone in the town they had to invite their friends.

He had really tried to stop that false feeling in his friend, but considering how damn stubborn his best friend seemed to be something completely impossible, so he only saw a way out of that without having to kill someone so that of course, nothing would happen between they.

On the way to the meeting place he had been quiet, thinking about how he should talk to his partner to convince him to reveal their relationship, he was sure that if he did Kyle would get rid of that nonsense and then his life could return to normalcy, although he was worried that he might really feel something for the chestnut, because if so, he would most likely lose his friendship with the redhead.

He had to admit that on the way he managed to doubt much about what he should do and that his own insecurity did not help at all to keep calm with that situation on top, although when he arrived and saw the chestnut he felt calmer, he could really say that it would be more normal distrust of the blond considering his not very good "reputation", but in fact, after he found out about it he had said nothing, he did not imply about their relationship and although the first day yes, those who followed him this little mention of that being alone.

Maybe he was too upset about everything that happened with Kyle and now he felt paranoid and, in fact, even with his friends beside his beloved, he didn't stop thinking about it, they had bought the video game, but he didn't pay attention to it just following his friends, to the point where he did not realize that they had gone to the movies until they were already in line to buy snacks.

 _Eric might sound a little stupid, but why are we in the movies?_

When he asked, he had come to whisper to his partner, who also seemed somewhat upset about it, causing him to wonder if he had done something to make him angry, although he could easily blame the fact that he was notoriously distracted and had ignored his partner almost since the beginning.

 _Because a stupid hippie said "Yes" when the Jew asked if we wanted to go to the movies._

The answer of the chestnut showed annoyance, probably he wanted to go home and play with his new game and now thanks to his pathetic response they were there, he was definitely being stupid, he didn't want to lose Eric and made him angry by mistake, it really was a bad boyfriend.

 _Sorry Eric, I was distracted ..._

He knew he had to apologize quickly to him if he didn't want him to ignore it or even worse, to let him go with Kyle, although he was too dumb to do it and he couldn't do much there either, so even though he expected a scolding or insult This simply thighs an "Mph", demonstrating its clear anger.

He thought about how he should compensate his partner so being in the box to buy things he asked for a few goodies and others to calm the chestnut and when they all had what they wanted they went to the room, where he hurried to sit until the end, not without first asking his partner to sit next to him, which he did, although Kyle sat on the opposite side.

Again that feeling of possessiveness appeared, he did not want him to be close to his partner, not after he had almost shouted at him how much he loved the chestnut, for that reason the lights barely went out and he gave those "offerings of peace "her boyfriend took her hand under the armrest so that no one could see them.

I notice for a second the surprise of this, but did not let go, it was a good sign so while he held his hand from time to time he took a little of his drink and ate some popcorn, I really do not pay much attention to the movie, He is almost immediately bored and again allowed his mind to start conspiring against him.

And if Eric didn't love him? No, we were talking about the great Eric Cartman, he wouldn't kiss him, nor let himself be touched by anyone, maybe Kyle was a better match? No, he doubted it, he had always hated and vice versa, it was impossible that they could have a good relationship, what if Eric left him ...?, He didn't have an answer, that is, although it was weird for him and probably for all his feelings for the chestnut did not reduce in no way, on the contrary, did these increase, perhaps too much.

But what he wondered most was, what if maybe it wasn't enough for Eric? It was possible that that was true, his beloved might be a little crazy, but still he was an adorable boy, at least he was trying to be kind alone and from time to time he was a little flirtatious, making his heart almost inevitably pound aggressively ... Instead, he wasn't the big deal, he was a normal boy, not very attractive, not very tall, somewhat selfish and Notoriously jealous, why would Eric want to be by his side? He was not right.

He squeezed his hand slightly, forgetting for a moment that he still held his partner's, although he immediately noticed it and under the squeeze, only to realize that the chestnut looked at him with curiosity and again, a touch of concern was shown in his look.

 _We need to talk._

His heart stopped when he heard those words in a whisper from his current boyfriend and immediately his fear that he would end up was present again, he was afraid, the dread flooded him as soon as he just spoke, he did not understand, Just now they were fine, right? Then ... Why did he sound so serious when he told him they should talk?

He didn't want to let go of his hand, he was afraid to let it go, he couldn't accept it, it was the first time he felt so much terror, it wasn't new to hear something like that, Wendy always told him every time he wanted to end it, however, he He said it made his chest really hurt, it was supposed to be something new for him and that he should be much more experienced, but apparently not, it was the first time he felt that feeling of pain and fear, much more than that he could bear.

The rest of the movie tried to keep the chestnut's hand with his own, he just thought that Eric wanted to talk to him, although when the show ended the brown let go of his hand, which made Kyle had ended up in the background, now his greatest concern was their relationship, which seemed to hang on a very thin thread.

He got up and together with his friends left the room, even behind everyone, doubting fearfully what could happen now that Eric had told him those things, he did not want to leave there, he wanted somehow that time would stop for not having to talk to him, but in the end I knew that was impossible no matter how strange that little town in Colorado was.

I manage to hear the redhead say that now it was a good idea to go to the chestnut's house to try the game together, although of course, he knew that his intentions differed greatly from this, in addition to the fact that he was still his partner, so I simply checked his phone and denied a moment, he knew that he should invent an excuse and he had it.

 _Sorry guys, Clyde sent me a message while watching the movie, I told him to wait for us since we were at the cinema and we couldn't leave yet, but he already sent me several messages, apparently the coach called an emergency meeting, for What Cartman and I should go now._

I use a neutral tone when saying that, of course, not showing that this was nothing more than a trick on his part, for the same reason he remained bored and with a slight gesture of annoyance to be more realistic, something that apparently his companions did They believed, it was a really good thing to be able to share that activity only with your partner.

 _Well, I guess it will be later guys, with what it takes already probably the coach punishes us, but hey, let's go hippie._

Cartman was uncomfortable and perhaps somewhat scared, probably if he believed that now there was a meeting and although this was not true he did not like to be punished because it had to be said that the coach of his team was one of the few people to which your partner had some respect for you.

 _Yes... Well... Have fun..._

He could see in the voice of his "best friend" some disappointment, apparently he was not mistaken and he planned something, but first, he would not let himself win and second he had to talk to his boyfriend and of course, try to convince him that he loved and begged because he wouldn't leave him, he knew it was impossible but if in the end the chestnut tree came out with something like "I'm pregnant" he would in fact be much happier for it.

He made a sign to his partner to follow him and of course, when he reached the corner, after losing his teammates he stopped him to tell him that he was lying, he received a small scolding of this but still this one followed him when he mentioned that thing of speaking and of course, they would go to his house to do it so they continued on their way to it, although he kept feeling notoriously uncomfortable and nervous, but probably the worst thing was that he noticed that the chestnut was very calm.

He had tried to behave in the most serious way possible in front of the chestnut, but it was difficult because he was almost certain that he would finish him, so when he approached his house he felt his hands tremble slightly like his legs, he did not want to reach I didn't want to have to talk to this one, although I knew I should do it.

He took a breath when he reached the door and let the chestnut tree open it to enter after him, swallowed and of course, they went to his room, because he was a "couple" talk and he had to say that Eric was very careful with that He did not like the idea of talking to him and that someone could see them through the window and in the end their relationship would come out.

Already in the room her boyfriend simply sat on the bed and signaled him to do the same after closing the door, Cartman was so quiet that it made him feel notoriously even more insecure, but he must be strong, he was a man... right?

* * *

 **The drama that is coming !, Eric really want to end with Stan ?, Will someone die ?, We will know in the next chapter!**


	7. You love Me?

**I must say that I liked this story a lot and I think it is on the right track, although I'm sorry if the updates take a while.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

His present and constant fear was present in his face and to be by his side, alone and in the room, while his partner was still looking at him calmly, he seemed to have meditated a little before speaking, but after releasing a sigh this turn the face and I look at him directly.

He was still shaking a little, he probably felt too much pressure on him now because of the environment, in fact, he was already preparing to throw himself on the ground and after bending himself to plead to forgive him whatever he had done, even swear allegiance to the contrary and his empire imaginary, but I still didn't know what I would say other than that.

 _Stanley Marsh, tell me ... What the fuck is wrong with you ?!_

It was clear, at least to himself that Cartman wanted to end him, so first he was confused, then a few moments he went blank incredulously for not knowing what he meant, but when he noticed that he had not finished just sigh, he wondered if he wanted to talk about that, but he still doubted that it was just that, that is, he looked very serious just to ask him about it.

 _I don't know what you mean Eric, nothing happens to me._

His response was completely serious and realistic, he did not know what his partner was trying to refer to, that is, he did not feel that he was behaving in any really strange or confusing way, that is, for himself he acted as he always had. done, although maybe he was a paranoid a few moments ago, but other than that he thought he was normal.

 _You joke, don't you? Don't come with your fucking lies! Do you think I was born yesterday? You are my fucking boyfriend and you have been behaving in a fucking annoying way for weeks, but especially today you have behaved all day damn weird, since we were at the mall you've been in the fucking clouds._

I listen to the chestnut's complaint, he was really surprised that he was thinking about it, had he been so obvious about his feelings? Well, he was lately more distracted than usual, but of course, he hadn't noticed because he said he had hidden very well, although that day maybe he did have difficulty hiding his thoughts and insecurity.

 _Eric, I can't deny you that lately I've been somewhat distracted, but it's not something you should worry about, everything is fine ..._

And in just a few seconds he could tell that this had been the worst response he could give to his partner, this was not frowning clearly with annoyance and frustration, he was definitely not happy at all for such a vain response, he had tried Be careful with your words so as not to lie, but for Eric that answer only indicated that everything was really wrong.

 _He is the Jew, right?_

The brunette in front of him was still annoyed, frowned and could tell that his hands were made fists, he did not understand what he meant, that is, he could not understand why he mentioned it and wondered in fact, did his beloved Did you know that the redhead liked it or something? Because if he didn't, he didn't understand how he was asking.

 _I don't understand what you are trying to say Eric, but Kyle has nothing to do with this._

But again I notice that this had not been a good response, because from one moment to another it had been taken from the collar of the shirt by his companion and thrown to the bed under it, he was not afraid because he knew that the Nazi admirer did not it would hurt, but he didn't understand why he was angry.

 _Don't lie, fuck! I'm sure it's the fucking Jew who is causing you to behave in this fucking way! A few damn days ago you told me that he asked you to go to your house and I mentioned that he was in love, but no You told me who it was, it was about you, right?! Do you love him?! Am I not enough for you?!_

And until he got that explanation, he understood what his partner was referring to with all this, first he was shocked by the crazy idea that his boyfriend had and then he didn't avoid looking at him in confusion, although he soon extended his arms towards the bigger one by pulling him towards himself to hug him tightly because he noticed that his eyes had crystallized.

The great Eric Cartman crying for love? It probably wouldn't be the first time, but everyone knew that it was the only weak point of that crazy boy who wanted to dominate the world and adored the already collapsed Nazi movement, it really seemed sweet to him that his beloved he would cry in front of him and with him in his arms he only laughed.

 _What the fuck are you laughing at, stupid hippie?!_

He could feel the anger and shame both in his voice and in part of his visible face, but he had not avoided laughing, he died of worry believing that it was not enough for the chestnut and his boyfriend thinking that it was not enough for him, really both They were just a couple of stupid lovers afraid of prejudices and full of idiotic insecurities.

 _You love Me?_

He could see after the question that his embarrassed partner looked at him defiantly before nodding, even in his arms, really in that position the boy was very cute, such as a small reminder that he loved him, so he could only smile and push the weight of your partner on the other side of the bed to change position and perch on it.

 _What the he...?_

He knew that the chestnut would be uncomfortable to be in that unfavorable position, because in what they had spoken he had clearly told him that he did not want to be the one below, but clearly he did not give a shit and ignoring that he surcharged a little in his partner and began to kiss him passionately, which the opponent did not resist and the moments separated looking directly into his eyes.

 _Eric Theodore Cartman, you already said that you loved me therefore you belong to me, so when we reach the age of majority I will give you a ring and ask you if you want to marry me, so that day you will say yes and you will come back my husband, understand?_

I notice her boyfriend's clear surprise at such a statement, but he had been clear and was really serious in saying it, he had not hesitated and smiled, he wanted to make clear from that moment that his love for him was not a game, that he He loved it so much that he was worth a shit all because he just wanted to be with him until death separated them.

He could also see the doubt in the flushed face of the most robust, but more than anything he seemed to analyze everything somewhat shyly, he knew that for Eric the issue of marriage was a very delicate issue because for him it was the most precious way to show love, but for that reason he was not playing, it was not a passing joke between boyfriends.

 _If when we are 18 you have not stopped loving me then I will do it, I will say "I accept" but if I do, then I will not let you jamar and if you try to let me I will cut the balls._

The threat did not take him by surprise, at this point it was normal, however, that was not important, if not his statement, he could almost say he was correct, both were rare, different, idiots and somewhat crazy, but they loved each other, it was not a joke, it was not a game, nor something passing, none doubted their feelings and that could be seen whenever they were together.

 _Then get ready Eric, because we will get married in October._

He said with a big smile as he approached his face again kissing him with notorious intensity and affection, although upon undoing this kiss he began to kiss her face gently, caress her cheeks a little and lightly caress her body, how could she describe what she was feeling at that moment ?, his heart felt warm, he was happy, he was totally in love.

It was inevitable, one thing led to another and although I doubt for a moment I end up doing so, of course he got a slight complaint from his beloved that he did not want to be the one below, but even with that he had ended up accepting, justifying the to say that "I would only do it because it was him, his stupid boyfriend" he must say, that had been the happiest night for Stan, to be able to join the person he loved was all he needed, his love and understanding already I had them and I didn't want anything else, who cared that Kyle was in love with Eric? He no longer, because he knew he only had eyes for him.

* * *

 **I must admit that I liked this episode a lot, they certainly didn't expect it, but I could only imagine something as sweet for a couple as sweet as they were.**


	8. Friendship (?)

**Probably for those who read the last chapter they thought it would be the end of the story, but there is still, little, but missing.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

Having spent that night with his beloved, being able to be with him, kissing and hugging him without control, being able to love him with complete madness and affection was definitely the most beautiful thing in the world for him, he had never felt so calm, it was like having found the true peace at his side and although in the end he had to "help" his partner to be able to walk the next day he had not bothered him in the least.

Although that was not complicated, but it was the fact that Eric maintained a good memory, so that same day he was full of questions that in the end he answered with the truth because he felt that it no longer had the slightest sense to hide anything from him that, he had told and clarified the situation with Kyle, of which his beloved laughed saying that it was certainly nothing more than a whim on his part.

It was curious, but seeing his beloved make fun of his best friend did not hurt, not because he no longer wanted the redhead in his life, but because that definitely made him feel calmer because somehow the chestnut had clarified that if his he would confess to his friend, he would obviously reject him, because he preferred hippies, something that, although a little insulting, made him happy.

He enjoyed that, although at that time he knew that little happiness would last him, for several days after that all relatively well, his relationship with Eric could not go better and although occasionally his Jewish friend hinted at his partner no longer He felt uncomfortable knowing perfectly what would happen if he did something and even his partner already knowing his intentions beforehand used to tell him to stop jogging.

And although he accepted to behave in a "normal" way so as not to cause a fuss sometimes to his boyfriend and even himself, being the mother where they were, at school, the street, they were only looking for a somewhat remote and semi-hidden place to kiss , even sometimes until they touched a little, it was very likely that they were going to be discovered, but they doubted it and continued until that day ...

They had been punished because of a joke that they had made to one of their annoying high school teachers, they really hated her and it was almost impossible for them to resist when the famous and brilliant "April Fools' Day" arrived, so they stayed in the school writing in its notebooks several flat "I must not make jokes to any teacher in the school".

Of course, all of them, 17 years old, thought that it was nothing more than a mere stupidity, but that crazy woman was threatened, talking about him and the chestnut if they did not obey, he would fail them so they could not participate in the football championship, which they could not afford, in the case of Kyle they would also reprove him, something very bad considering his mother and finally as for Kenny, well he should equally reprove him, but he stayed to accompany.

If they were writing, Eric of course was the first to finish, he was the one who least wanted to miss the championship because his fervent desire for revenge for last year was still completely fresh, so he simply handed the flat to the woman who I let him out, although before that, when he approached for his things he also approached him.

 _I wait for you outside hippie and you better hurry._

A few simple words, whispered under his breath with a soft seductive tone, really Jewish and he loved that his partner was like that, so he started writing faster, even with some spelling mistakes, but he doubted that it mattered, so he wasn't thinking, he just wanted to get out of there so he could go with his "sugar pancake".

With his sore hand he got up with the notebook and went with the teacher, who approved him to leave after seeing the first three and a half pages, seeing the last two somewhat misspelled, so suddenly he returned, took his backpack and did not even keep the notebook, just hurried out of there, sticking the notebook in the road, finding his partner leaning on one of the walls while waiting for him and from one second to another he was kissing him.

He knew that being next to the door where his friends were and kissing in that passionate way was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it, having his pretty chestnut there, kissing him, of course he couldn't stop, continued, quickly took the control of that hot kiss, without thinking and being selfish did not stop, no one else could see him in those moments, only Kenny ... and Kyle.

The sound of a blow was what woke him from his reverie, only to see the redhead friend with a face that showed a complete shock, with his arms loose and his backpack on the floor, of course he stopped, but before he could say something his friend just ran away from there after taking back his backpack, he was sure he saw tears in his eyes, but he did nothing.

He was worried about his Jewish friend, but he knew that somehow it was the best, that he knew of his relationship with Eric should be good, maybe his heart would end up broken, maybe he wouldn't talk to him again, but it wasn't his fault, he had only fallen in love and had been reciprocated, so, although nervous he could not run after him to explain.

That day I took Eric to his house, kissed him a lot and took strength to leave after looking for Kyle at his house, he did not know if he wanted to see him for what he sent many messages, although he did not get any response from him, I even doubt already at home, but he could not be so chicken, he knew he had to face his problems so he called her, where his mother received him, apparently the redhead said nothing so he could pass without any problem.

He hesitated again at the door, it was inevitable since he did not know what he should say or do, he had never encountered such a bad situation with one of his friends before, he felt as if he had stolen Kyle's girlfriend and partly what He did it because he knew he liked it, but partly not because in itself, Cartman was her boyfriend.

 _Kyle, I will pass._

Announcement, he knew that if he knocked and warned who he was, he would probably put him safe at the door, since it normally remained without it since his mother was afraid that his son would do something wrong, so he entered without more, closed and secured the door, to then look for his friend with his eyes, bumping into a clear lump in the bed under the sheets, where that green ushanka stood out a little, but to make sure he approached and took that blanket off, noticing his friend made a ball and silently .

 _Let's talk about what happened today at school, okay, Kyle?_

He questioned his friend quickly saying he was there, but he didn't receive an answer, he knew he was alive and awake from the slight sobs in bed, he must be really sad and angry to ignore it, but it wasn't like he could do much more Than trying to talk to him about what he had seen.

 _I ... I'm sorry, Kyle, I wanted to tell you a long time ago that I was dating Eric, but ... You seemed so sure of your love that I preferred not to do it and now ... I'm sorry you found out about it this way._

I mention with an apologetic tone waiting for some kind of response, I really regretted not telling him before, but until recently Eric had sworn that no one would know, although that change after his promise to marry did not say it because he did not want to lose his friendship with that of Jersey.

 _How long have they been ... dating?_

That question took him by surprise, the sob only stopped for a moment while he asked him that question, although he did not understand why he wanted to know it, he did not want to continue lying to him who was still his best friend, because he already felt that he had hidden too much.

 _Almost 8 months ..._

He replied trying to be as calm as he could, although he was really curious about what could be going on in the mind of his companion, he just turned in bed and looked straight at him, go talk to Kyle was not difficult, even with the problems I felt that both could be understood, as if they were separated brothers at birth.

 _And why did you never tell me? You knew I loved Eric and somehow ... You excited me, I thought I could be with him._

That made him look down, it was true that he must have been insistent that he lose those feelings, but he could not, he felt annoyed, frustrated, so scared that he simply left those conversations because it was not easy to convince someone without telling him the truth and of course, he had not been able to do it.

 _I tried to leave that idea, but you didn't want to listen to me and I didn't insist because ... I knew that if I only told you "It's a whim" or "He doesn't love you" you would ignore me, but I couldn't tell you the truth either because the culón told me I did not want anyone to know and if he found out that he had talked too much he would cut my balls._

He responded quickly, did not lie and in fact showed his anguish while sitting in the corner of the bed, he really had many problems now and did not know how to talk to Kyle, although he was grateful that he allowed him to justify himself and listen to him while he tried to explain himself.

 _Stan ... I really love Eric, but ... You are my friend, you are her boyfriend and it seems that both ... They are well together so ... Don't worry, let's stay friends ..._

That answer surprised him, to tell the truth, he expected his hatred, maybe a blow to the abdomen or something, but it seemed that Kyle understood and along with the fact that he had already matured he could somehow understand the calm on his face to despite the sadness in his eyes, but greatly appreciated the support of his friend.

 _I appreciate it friend ... It seems that I should have told you the truth before ..._

He acknowledged that perhaps he had distrusted a lot, but not of his red-haired friend, if not of himself by not telling him, he was so afraid that Eric would leave him and so worried about losing his best friend that he was close to losing both of them because of him of his selfishness and self-concern, but it was definitive, he would not do it again.

Yes, everything in his life seemed to have been fixed for good, that made him happy, he had not lost his best friend, his boyfriend loved him in the dumbest, purest way and really did not consider anything to be lacking, he was a really happy man And grateful with life.

* * *

 **The friendship of these two I must admit that I like (Only friendship), but previously try to reflect Stan's distrust, insecurity and fear.**


	9. Parents

**Oh my sweet Stan, you're so insecure, said the self.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

Thanks to that conversation with Kyle, he was able to maintain his relationship of friendship and in fact he also managed to feel calmer with himself regarding his relationship with Cartman, in fact, it was likely that this courtship was the one that had caused him the most problems, but It was also the one that had made him feel better, something he should say he appreciated.

I doubt his friend a little the first few days later, but in fact I notice a clear change of part of this, he no longer seemed to flirt with his boyfriend and did not try to advise him, it was clear that it was not the same, but they still had fights from time to time and although at the beginning these were almost null, they soon became the same as always, they were constantly arguing again, but as friends.

For him there was no better time in his life than that, although a new problem soon appeared, their relationship was no longer as secret as at first, Kyle and Kenny, his best friends already knew about this, however, they were the only ones apart Of them, the next issue to be fixed on their list was probably the most difficult people, their parents and Eric's mother, although he doubted that the latter would say anything.

He had talked with the chestnut on the subject, even with the redhead since he really had no idea how he would tell his parents and should say that he was grateful for his birthday was after Cartman and until October because his beloved was in Julio and although he did not doubt his relationship, he did not know how he should explain to his parents the situation he was in now.

I get to think about it in classes and I don't pay much attention to them, sometimes on outings with friends, again there was a complicated issue to discuss, just when he thought he had no problems in his life he realized that he had forgotten a Small and almost tiny detail, the fact that the people who gave them life had no idea of their relationship.

Eric in fact seemed to take it easy, it had always been that way, more after the redhead found out about their relationship, it seemed that he was already worth all mothers, so he did not take much importance to such things, he had even said that he didn't care what they could talk about him anymore, adding typical nonsense to him;

 _"In the end I will dominate the world, so even if your parents hate us they won't separate us"_

He supposed that he thought the same way he did and they agreed that his mother would not hate them, but the problem was his parents, the Marsh, was not that he believed that his parents were homophobic, in fact, it seemed that it was something that they had enough Well, but I didn't know how they would react if they found out he was gay and even worse, that he was dating one of his best friends and probably one of South Park's greatest psychopaths.

And even if he looked for ways, he didn't know how he should say it, sometimes he practiced speeches in his mind or even tried to explain himself about their relationship, but it seemed impossible, he was a little afraid of being hated, that is, if his parents felt disgusted and abandoned him he was sure he would have Eric still on his side, but that didn't keep him from feeling pressured by fear.

It had to be said that it was bad to hide his thoughts in front of his friends, mainly in front of his partner, who tried to support him and waited, just like him, the time to talk about their relationship, but maybe that was starting again affect their relationship and as always his partner was the one who had to help him so that they did not end up breaking for his nonsense.

One day from nowhere while he was at home watching movies with him, without being very loving since his mother Liane was present, although in the kitchen, the brunette tried to kiss him, it was almost a ritual to do it after a certain time, but Of course, he had refused because he did not want problems and as such, he made his partner angry, that no matter what he got up, he took him and pulled him by the hand to take him to the kitchen.

 _Ma, we have something to tell you._

That paralyzed him for a second, he still did not consider himself really ready to speak, even for a moment he went through his mind to release her boyfriend and run away in order not to speak yet, but he forced himself not to move and stay at Talking to the woman, I was shaking a little because, although I was almost sure that she would not have any problem, there was still a possibility, perhaps tiny, but the problem was that it existed.

 _What's wrong, pancake? Is something wrong with your little friend, Stan?_

The woman who until a few minutes ago had been cutting dough to make cookies stopped to look at them and in fact she could notice that she was looking more than anything at the hands of both of them, who remained still together as the chestnut took his own with some force, although not He seemed nervous.

 _I've been dating Stan for a few months now, he's my boyfriend and I love him a lot, we even plan to get married in a few months._

The serious voice of his partner in saying that surprised him, he definitely wanted to have the confidence of the opposite to tell his mother in the face that he was gay and not only that, but that he would marry him, the room was completely silent for a moment, until a slight chuckle came out of the woman's lips, which looked at them with a slight smile.

 _Oh, I'm so glad you found love with your little friend Stan, they look like a pretty dear couple and I hope they can both be happy._

The woman did not seem a bit angry, probably because being her mother she had already noticed her son's somewhat homosexual tendencies or perhaps she had sensed something by seeing them constantly together and although they were not so affectionate, certainly Eric showed her more affection than anyone to be close to him, although there was also the possibility that he simply understood their relationship and accepted it after listening to it a few seconds ago.

 _Thanks Mrs. Cartman._

He thanked the woman who was still smiling, that was to say that his acceptance had made him feel remarkably calmer, having the vague illusion that his parents would probably not react in a bad way, even if he did not say to take off the weight Telling the woman he loved Eric was very nice.

 _And don't worry, if you ever want to "love" I have condoms in my room if you need them._

Everything was going really well in those moments, until the mother of the county mentioned what inevitably turned his face red, but it seemed that he was not the only one because when he turned his face a little he could see the same red face of his partner, the who immediately complained about those words.

 _Mom..._

It was only that by way of complaint while he looked away and then still taken from his hand to return to where they were sitting on the sofa in front of the TV just now and with that the most robust fulfilled his task because his mother already knew then he should not There is no problem with taking a few kisses there in the room.

º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º

In if their relationship was now known by the mother of their sweet partner, but now his family was missing and it was not that he doubted the woman as to believe that he would be telling her out there, but in case the case did not avoid thinking that it was better to act soon before his parents found out about other languages of their courtship, so, although fearful, the next day I mentioned Eric going home, of course to tell his parents the feelings they shared.

His gaze was a moment in the doorknob of his house, somewhat overwhelmed because he doubted what could happen when crossing the door, go with his parents and confess to them so curious truth, but, although somewhat ashamed to have to do it he knew that he could not simply Fear forever, he did not want to be mistaken again for his confused feelings and to be close again to losing Eric for being unable to face his fears.

He swallowed and turned the knob even somewhat undecided, but he refused to continue doubting, so forcefully he entered his home holding his partner's hand, he really couldn't allow himself to spend more time, telling himself that it was now or never, just having that option in his head, he immediately went to the kitchen, the place where his parents used to talk and as such found them there.

 _I see that you are both, that's good because ... I have something important to talk to both of you._

He explained halfway through the door, just letting his head and part of his body see himself, without letting his companion in, but soon he would do it because he was not stupid and it was clear that he would not only declare himself homosexual before his family, but It would also reveal who the person he was dating was, although it could be that the latter caused more problems than the first, but he didn't care much.

 _What's up Stan?_

Before the question of his father and the attentive but confused look of his two parents so he only sighed something heavy, he still considered himself immature to speak, but he knew that he should do it so, although suspicious and clearly nervous he began to enter more noticeably the room along with his beloved chestnut, without releasing his hand at any time, to take a breath and watching them seriously speak clearly.

 _I ... I know that I used to date Wendy and consider myself completely straight, but until about a year ago I realized that I not only liked girls, what I mean is that I am bisexual and right now I am dating a boy, my examiner Eric Cartman._

I mention clarifying the whole situation from the beginning to clarify his current sexuality because, although he liked girls before, he now liked boys, more specifically brown, so if he considered himself pansexual since there was no other boy or kind of guys that even appealed to him, but he doubted his parents would understand him, so he kept the bisexual term.

His parents' impressed look was clear, he supposed that they hadn't taken into account the small possibility that that could happen, however, none seemed annoying, so now he worried that they were disappointed or something similar, he didn't know and He was still nervous, he was about to sink back into his worry when his hand was clenched by the one who was her boyfriend and that made him feel more confident.

 _Are you sure you want this Stan?_

His mother's question could not be more direct, but it had probably been the best, that would help him and although for a second I question him he actually had the answer, because he was not only sure, he was completely confident that his heart did not He was wrong and the boy next to him was the only thing he needed to be happy, today, tomorrow and until the end of his days.

 _I had never been so sure of something mom, when I am with Eric it is different, it is very special and although at some point I doubt this feeling now I do not, I completely trust that I am madly in love with him, that's why, although I felt something nervous to talk to you I have decided to do it ... I like Eric, he is my partner... And I hope you agree with this..._

Under the gaze, almost as if instinctively waiting for a scolding, however, perhaps he was being very negative because he received the opposite, from one moment to another he felt he was hugging and when he looked up he saw that it was his mother, who was smiling slightly It seemed so warm that I didn't hesitate to correspond with his free hand.

 _If you are completely sure of it, then we agree with what you do, we are sure that you know how to make your own decisions._

Again his father spoke and somehow he felt very happy, it was a bit unexpected, although perhaps it was mostly the fault of that defeatist thought that from the beginning he said and stressed that speaking would be completely rejected and denied by his parents , although now he realized that no, for which he was very grateful.

 _Thanks for your support._

It was a totally sincere thanks to his parents, he could not say more, he was happy, now it didn't matter what happened because the parents of both supported such a curious relationship, so they would not separate them from nothing and they could fulfill their promise, that It made him feel so calm.

* * *

 **This chapter again, I think it has been very beautiful, considering Stan's silly fears again, but his strength to overcome them.**


	10. Public Truth

**What ?, What if it's the end ?, Well ... Nein!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

His friends and now also his family had knowledge of his relationship with the chestnut, although he had to say that apparently they had not commented anything to anyone because at no time someone besides them came to mention anything about their courtship, something that In fact, it didn't bother him, at least for now, because apparently the chestnut did bother him that no one else knew.

The Inter American school championship had started, so now their training before the games were more "aggressive", of course the day before the game was more warm-up to be 100% the next day, if they didn't have much freedom, but at least even if they were a couple they didn't care, Eric and he could only think of getting revenge for last year.

However, although most of his time was wasted in the field, the exaggerated training of both caused certain things, mainly it brought him problems, because, even if he did not consider himself a handsome boy, it seemed that at that time he became a More striking boy, because at that time the crazy cheerleaders wanted to get a partner for the year-end dance of the university, so some flirted.

He really ignored all the girls who tried it because as beautiful as they could have their way of being it was boring and hollow, however, he did not ignore the girls who were worth the brown was an anti-Semitic madman, because Although many girls were not interested in dating their partner, the problem was that there was everything in high school and there were of course women who tried and he disliked it.

Although apparently he was not the only one who hated those things, it had to be said that although Eric was very discreet about his feelings when it came to something that made him angry it did not take long to reveal what it was because he had that explosive mania, so yes, the chestnut came to confess that he was jealous that the girls would hit him so much and he decided not to lie saying they were the same.

But although they were upset and even uncomfortable, the most robust one mentioned that it was better not to do anything for now, which at least for him could only mean that his partner had a plan to get rid of those girls, so he could only beg that no one would die because He did not doubt that on the contrary he did not care to kill, so was his beloved genius and he could not do anything because he knew that if his partner had something in mind it would be impossible to get this idea out of him.

The following trainings and matches were the same, they training together as good friends and partners, being chased by the girls at the end of one or the other of these, he had been surprised that his partner did not do anything yet, that is, he could still see him frown He frowned when a girl approached to flirt, but it must be too complex a plan to do nothing yet.

I get to trace possibilities to be prepared for any madness, but nothing happened, in fact, the chestnut told him that he should keep calm because deconcentrating in the matches could cost them again the championship and it was clear that this time they could not lose They had to win on a mandatory basis, so for the most part they could only try to ignore the girls.

Up to that point they had won all the previous games with the different schools they had come to face, in several of them they had surpassed by a notorious amount of points, with Eric as a defense and as a runner, if the team was good and so if they had obtained something similar to an easy victory, most matches, although in the penultimate they barely managed to win with 3 points after making a successful kick.

But the problem was not the first teams they had faced, now would come the worst team they could face, Culumbine High School, that was their worst current enemy, the winners of last year and those who had humiliated them, the American team More hated by his partner, to tell the truth, he also hoped he would do something against them, but he seemed to have enough respect for the sport to do nothing and face them with "honor."

The game between the 2 was quite close for both teams, because they were notoriously strong, because this year they added new pieces to the game and they also knew that they trained much more, but their team was not behind it, they had also worked hard A lot to pay them for last year's favor.

But it was not easy, it seemed that they were trying to humiliate their team at all times, because for each touchdown their rivals scored they also did one, something that kept them in a constant fight to score all the kicks to stay at each moment, it seemed like a infinite cycle of the table of seven, but they were clear that they had to overcome them.

The end of the game was approaching and both teams were exhausted, something quite normal, making it harder to score for both teams, although he was still struggling to score like his team, Clyde who was currently the team's vice captain also seemed only to look to victory and perhaps it was that feeling of revenge after being humiliated, but for more exhaustion in them none seemed to want to give up.

The ball passed from one side to another, between passes and constant confrontations, they were in a draw, but since it was the end it seemed to their rivals it occurred to them that they should give a final effort to score in that match and they achieved it, remaining in a disadvantage of 42 to 48, being below by 6 points, although they thanked the team for failing the kick, giving their team a chance.

The minutes passed and the tension felt in the air, everyone did the best they could to throw one last touchdown, a very complicated thing because the opposing team had already passed their full strategy to the defense so as not to lose the current advantage but, although complicated They managed to do it, scoring to be in a draw, there were few minutes left so, although it seemed little now they only had one chance, that kick would decide everything, begged not to fail.

Token was the one who would do it and although he was confident that he could do it well, he didn't avoid the worry, the seconds passed and he did, he even felt that he stopped breathing for a moment from the nerves and rogo would work, apparently that worked because they scored, they had the advantage for one point, it seemed little but only enough to defend his side of the court to win, the game ended with a 49 to 48 in favor of his school.

They won that championship, he was excited, but he was not the only one because in the middle of that small celebration between his team his partner approached him and hugged him, that had not surprised him and he did not think long before corresponding then, although they were being looked at by a lot of people, it was relatively normal considering that at that time they were celebrating.

 _The time has come Stan._

I hear that from his partner, something that really baffled him, because he did not understand what this meant when he said that, although he soon managed to discover it because from one moment to another he was strongly taken from his cheeks to be kissed notoriously abruptly by His couple.

He felt for a second that the world stopped, it had been too unexpected, mainly because his partner had not given the slightest hint that he would, but although it had been surprising he was unavoidable to correspond to that shameless kiss, I notice that after One moment the place became silent, both for the public and for their own companions who were watching them, most of them with surprise, they had to admit that there were few who saw them with disgust, because they certainly were neither the first nor the last couple Homosexual in Colorado.

They separated calmly after a few moments kissing, he could not be more red but his lover showed a great smile of satisfaction, the cheerleaders who used to flirt had even dropped the pom poms on the floor of the print, now he understood the crazy plan of the chestnut, but He wasn't upset, now everyone would know from a good source and by his own eyes that Eric Cartman was the owner of his heart.

* * *

 **I know, here maybe I try the sport too much, but I consider it something important because as you should know, both American and Eric are supposed to practice, as the spiteful being that he wanted to win, besides being a jealous boy he wanted to make known to all of South Park that Stan already had someone.**


End file.
